In current gaming machines such as slot machines, players are able to receive various values associated with various events in a primary game or bonus game. For example, a player may receive a relatively high value for selecting a certain symbol and a relatively low value for selecting another symbol. When these gaming devices award players with values, they typically display the amount of values provided to the player. For example when a player selects a symbol, the game displays the numeral fifty next to the symbol or in place of the symbol, and the gaming device awards fifty value points to the player. These existing gaming devices display the total value gained at once. They do not display the total value in increments.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices which disclose the value gained or lost by a player in increments.